The Devil Went Down to Smashville
by J.R. Sparks
Summary: Roy's body goes missing after he has been killed by an unknown enemy! Marth, Ike, Pit, and Red go after it, and find out that he's been brought back to life by Lou! Soon, they recieve unexpected help for the most unexpected of foes and events...


**Marth: Yay, JR finally decided to get off her lazy bottom and work on her stories. **

**JR: _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXWYZ!#&()!!_**

**Red: Well, enough with that, this one's a very rare fanfic with Guitar Hero in it... besides her other one, Breaking the Rules. It crosses over that and Super Smash Bros. **

**Marth: Special thanks to her good friend, who will not yet be named. Gave her inspiration to at least update that last one and work on another at the same time. **

**JR: Okay, I won't kill you anymore. But someone else will die anyway...**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Innocent Death**

_Sshhiiinn! _

Marth thrust his sword and gracefully sliced it through a nearby monster. Black blood gushed out of its wounds and it collapsed, disappearing with dark dust. He turned around and slew three more, all in the same flowing fashion. Looking around, he could see three other people and a small critter, fighting with him, on the same side. The first was Ike, a blue-haired boy wielding a much bigger sword. On his left, there was an angel youth, Pit, who was using a sacred bow. He was accompanied by the critter, which was a lighting-mouse pokemon, Pikachu. The last one on Marth's right was Roy, a red-haired swordsman like him. The others rushed to his side after they had their share of the fighting.

"Jeezub," Pit huffed, "What are these guys? I've never seen them before…"

"Hah! No need to worry anymore," Ike laughed. "They're weak! We got rid of all of them in five minutes!"

"You shouldn't go boasting around like that," Roy said. "You'll never know when they'll pop out at you any time…" And with that, he suddenly threw his sword like a dart into a much bigger monster's right eye. It screamed in pain, and then dropped dead. Roy quickly scurried to his sword and grabbed it. Soon, the entire group was surrounded by about four other huge enemies.

("Let's get them!") Pikachu squeaked.

The others released their weapons…

--

In the midst of the battle, Roy noticed something off the far corner of his left eye. Something moved. Was it another enemy? The figure seemed to move closer to him. He could now see that it was a knight, heavily armored, not a scratch on it.

"_Maybe he's weak_," Roy thought. He abandoned the gigantic beast behind him and approached the knight with curiosity.

As he approached, the air seemed to be heavier, harder to breathe. Roy coughed.

"_What's going on?_," he suddenly thought frantically.

The knight slowly moved at first, and then savagely stabbed at his lower chest. The red-haired boy screamed in searing pain. Because it hurt! His screaming must have caught everyone else's attention, except maybe Marth's. Pit was the first to reach him.

"Roy! Are you okay?" He exclaimed. Roy nodded.

"Where'd he go?" He groaned.

"Who?"

"That knight…"

"There _was_ no knight anywhere," Ike replied bluntly.

"I'm not kidding. That's how I got the wound in the first place…"

Pit looked down at his chest and cried in horror.

"Oh no! Marth! Get over here!"

The blue-haired prince turned around and looked sick for a moment. Then he rushed to Roy's side. How did he get that injury in the first place? Did one of the enemies get him?

"Roy…" he started.

"I'm fine!" he replied almost in a carefree expression, giving out a toothy grin. And just as quickly, he crouched down, hugged his chest, and moaned in pain. The other three instantly got him back up and tried comforting him.

"It's gonna be okay, Roy!" Pit tried to be positive. But all of the sudden, the angel boy looked up with a serious look on his face. Pikachu also came to a suspicious reaction: he twitched and fidgeted with uneasiness. Marth noticed these two.

"What's wrong?"

"I sensed something… You know how some angels can tell if someone's there or not by telling if they're alive or not? Well, I sense someone. But he or she doesn't seem to be alive. Yet it's moving."

("Is it a zombie?") Pikachu squeaked.

"Get real," Pit said. "Zombies don't really exist…"

Marth uneasily looked around. Where was this guy/girl at anyway? Suddenly, he saw something over the steep hill behind them. A male adult figure, red hair and a cape, seemed to make a fast approach.

"Eliwood?" he said.

For sure he was hallucinating. Perhaps all three of them, excluding Pikachu, who had no idea what was going on.

("Who's he?") he piped up.

"His Dad," Pit replied, pointing at Roy. "But… how's that possible?" he murmured to himself. "This guy… he's got the exact same sense I picked up of that weird one… wait. Is he... could he?"

"FATHER!!" Roy suddenly looked up and screamed. He escaped Ike's strong grasp and started running towards him. The red-head was roaring with joy and relief, despite blood pouring from his chest.

"My son…" he said.

Marth quickly noticed that Eliwood had an odd expression. He didn't look happy, or sad. Actually, he looked _determined_. What was up?

But his answer unfortunately would come very quickly. Very gradually, the father's appearance began to deform into something else. He suddenly grew a foot taller, much bulkier, red hair turned dark, and his face almost appeared to disappear. Roy noticed this change and began to back away, but wasn't fast enough. The intruder seized Roy and, with new, menacing claws, literally ripped the boy's body.

All the others, in a flash, attempted to assault this evil being. But once the first sword stuck through its throat, it howled and disappeared. Then their eyes fell onto the body. It was terrible, a bloody slaughter. One angry, red slash ripped from his left shoulder to the right side of his torso. Blood covered most of the surrounding area. The wound must have been millimeters away from severing his heart. Marth thought he could see his internal organs, but refused to think so. They stared at it stupidly, not knowing what to do.

Then Pit looked up again. There was a sense again. This time, it was definitely alive. Three of them, to be exact.

Suddenly, an Arwing zoomed right over to the group. Fox? Then it landed roughly. Three figures came out. One of them was clearly Fox. The second had to be Snake. And the third… The group could not believe their eyes.

It was Eliwood. This time, it was the real one.

("Is this the part where we say, 'Uh-oh?'") Pikachu meekly peeped.

Nobody replied to him.

* * *

**JR: Woot! Go me! First chapter done! Review if you'd like, but this is only the beginning...**

**Roy: I don't like how you made me die in the first chapter. Personally, I think--**

**JR: Hush up, boy. You have no idea what's gonna happen next...**


End file.
